I Could Have Lost You
by RekkaKouyuu
Summary: Yaoi. SeijixRyo! After a battle the two need some time alone for reassurance.


DISCLAIMER: Don't own, wish I did, but I don't.

A/N: This is a make-out fic! If you don't like, hit the "BACK" button on the tool bar, and have a nice day. For those of you who can't seem to get enough of this stuff, enjoy.

PAIRING: SeijixRyo.

I Could Have Lost You

By WildfireFriendship

"Unnn," a moan came from the figure lying on the bed causing Seiji to open his eyes and look towards it. The blond stretched, popping his back, and got up from the chair he'd been sitting in for the past five hours. He stepped closer to the bed and gently brushed the black locks out of their owner's face.

"Hmm. He's still a little warm," Seiji mumbled to no one in particular. He removed his hand and grabbed a rag that was in a bowl of water, wrung it out, and then began to wipe the sleeping boy's face. "Why did you do it, Ryo? You should have known better," he whispered, and bent down to kiss the damp forehead, trying to block out the memory of how his koi was put in this condition.

lxlxlxlxlx(begin flashback)

There were too many of them. The Troopers were outnumbered ten to one. Every time they got the upper hand in the battle, the Soldiers would take it away just as quickly. Shin and Shuu were back to back, trying to watch out for one another so nothing too bad could happen. Touma had left Seiji to help Ryo when Teznic, the new enemy, decided to join in the fray.

Seiji didn't mind. He could hold his own. But he also knew that Ryo could hold his own just as well; and Byakuen was with their leader if Ryo could had any trouble. The blond trusted his koi to take care of himself. And the part of him that screamed at him to watch over and protect the black-headed boy was pushed to the back of his mind and ignored. He didn't need to be distracted right now. It wouldn't help anyone. Besides, Seiji wasn't one to let his emotions rule him. He was in control of himself. He had to be.

Seiji kicked another Soldier away from him, sending it into a tree. He cried out as his feet were swept out from under him and he landed on his stomach. Seiji quickly rolled over and tried to get to his feet, but a foot planted itself on his chest, and pushed him back to the ground. He opened his eyes and looked up to find Teznic standing over him. '_How in the Hell?…Wasn't he fighting Ryo?'_

"Poor, Korin. You should pay more attention to your surroundings," the enemy teased and pressed his sword against the blond's neck. "This should be interesting. The lone wolf should learn to stick to the pack. You're safer in numbers. But I guess it's too late to learn that."

Teznic withdrew his sword, and Seiji closed his eyes as he began to bring it down.

"No!" a voice shouted, followed by metal clashing with metal.

Seiji's eye's shot open to see Ryo swipe his second katana across Teznic's chest, sending their enemy backwards.

"Are you all right?" Ryo asked worriedly.

"I'm fine," Seiji said as he got to his feet.

Before either could say anything else, Teznic charged at them, and knocked Ryo to the ground. Seiji swung his no-dachi at him, but Teznic simply dodged it. The two fought for a few minutes before Teznic slammed the blond into a tree, sending Seiji to the ground again. Teznic walked back a few steps as the blond rose to his feet.

"Looks like this is the end of the road, Korin. Though I must commend you on being a worthy opponent," Teznic smiled wickedly. He raised his sword and called, "Pit of Despair!"

Seiji watched as the beam came flying at him, not being able to make himself move. Then he was flung backwards, something heavy on top of him. He clenched his eyes shut as he heard a scream of pain. When he opened his eyes, he looked down to the figure lying on his chest.

"R-Ryo?" he asked worriedly. When the figure in red didn't move he felt panic rising up within him. "Wake up, Ryo!" He shook the boy, and was rewarded as he felt his koi shift a little.

"Unn," Ryo breathed and started to get up. His body shook with pain, but he pushed it away. No one took a shot at his friends and got away with it. Especially not when said friend is also his lover.

Seiji could only watch as Ryo, shakily, lifted himself off the blond's chest and looked down at him. When their eyes locked, the blond could see that the blow had taken a toll on his koi, for Ryo's eyes were slightly glazed over.

"Very heroic, Rekka," Teznic teased from were he was standing. "But I'm afraid you'll have to do better than that."

Before Seiji could even register what was going on, Ryo and Teznic were locked in combat. Blows were being delivered and dodged easily. Teznic was taking more of the damage, though. One thing was for certain, Ryo was angry. And his focus was narrowed down to the enemy, and only the enemy.

"Seiji!"

He turned at the call of his name and spotted the other three Troopers running towards him. He quickly noticed the bodies of the Soldiers scattered across the ground.

"We have to help him!" Touma shouted as he watched his leader get slammed into a tree as another one of Teznic's sure kills hit him. "Form the Kikoutei!"

The four Troopers released their energy and gave it to the Trooper in red, still combating with Teznic. They watched in silence as Ryo's armor changed from Rekka to the Kikoutei, still amazed by the sight of it.

Ryo didn't waste any time in finishing off their enemy. He lunged at Teznic, and they clashed swords a few times before they shoved each other away, and then they called upon their sure kills. It didn't take long for the Kikoutei's to break through and engulf Teznic in flames. Ryo watched, detached from it all, and lowered his swords when it was over.

"Ryo!" Seiji exclaimed and ran to his koi as the boy's armor, and subarmor, disappeared and Ryo began to fall to the ground. Seiji caught him, and held the darker boy close to chest. He looked him over, finding a few dark bruises, and then he used his armor power to search for any internal ones. He didn't find any. '_He should be okay. He just needs to rest now. He'll be fine,' _he thought, trying to reassure himself.

"Is he okay, Seiji?" Shin asked worriedly, and bent down to look their leader over himself.

Seiji didn't take his eyes off the one in his arms, and answered, "A few bruises. He took a few hard hits earlier."

"Yeah, we saw. Are you going to be okay, Blondie?" Touma smiled.

Seiji looked up at the blue haired boy and nodded. "Why wouldn't I be?" he asked calmly.

"Doesn't hurt to make sure every now and then," the blue haired boy answered.

"We better get him into a bed," Shin said as he stood back up.

Seiji nodded and gathered Ryo into his arms. Before he could stand, Shuu reached down to take the unconscious Trooper from him. The blond glared at the larger boy, but didn't say anything.

"Come on, Seiji," Shuu sighed. "It's a long way back, and you don't need the extra weight. He won't bother me. Just hand him over."

Seiji hesitantly gave Ryo to the younger boy, and then got to his feet. He hated to admit that Shuu was right. He was tired, and he probably wouldn't last much longer if he carried Ryo. Not that he would ever tell any of them that.

Once they reached the mansion, Seiji and Byakuen followed Shuu into Ryo's room. They both watched as he placed the unconscious boy onto the bed and left without another word. Seiji pulled up the chair from the desk, while the tiger lay down on its rug. The two stayed in those positions, waiting for the one they cared for to wake up.

xlxlxlxlxl (end flashback)

"Mmmm…Seiji?" Ryo moaned as he started to wake.

Seiji lay down next to him, and propped himself up on one elbow so he could look down upon the waking boy. He ran his hand through Ryo's hair. "Wake up, Ryo. Come on," he whispered.

Tiger blues opened and locked onto pale violets. The two boys didn't say anything, just tried to take in that the other was okay. After a while, Seiji bent down and kissed the shorter boy's lips. Ryo responded by parting them and allowing the blond's tongue to enter his mouth. They kept the kiss gentle, not really demanding anything, but to express how much they cared for each other.

Seiji pulled back and ran his hand along Ryo's cheek. "You baka," he mumbled affectionately. "Why did you take that hit for me?"

Ryo's eyes widened, but he couldn't say anything.

"I could have lost you today. You know that?" Seiji asked as his eyes darkened in color, and he moved his hand to the back of Ryo's head.

Ryo's eyes darkened as well, almost becoming completely black. "And I could have lost you."

Seiji took a quick breath and pulled Ryo into a deep kiss. It was slow. It was hard. And it was much needed. Ryo cupped Seiji's face in his hands, while Seiji placed one of arms on Ryo's side, and curled the fingers of his other hand in Ryo's hair.

Seiji kissed his way over to Ryo's ear and began to nibble on it, while he began to unbutton the shirt Ryo was wearing. Ryo arched his back so that the shirt could be removed. Then he aided Seiji with the removal of the blond's shirt.

Seiji kissed his way down to one of Ryo's chest, peppering kisses all over it. He didn't want to this act to become something more, as he knew that Ryo wasn't up to it in his condition. '_Nor myself for that matter.' _So he kept it light and affectionate.

Once he was satisfied with his work on the boy's chest, Seiji kissed his way down to the Ryo's belly button and tongued it for a few minutes while listening to the purrs coming from his partner. He felt as Ryo grabbed his hair and pet his head in appreciation.

Seiji removed Ryo's pants, so that he was only in a pair of boxers. Then he did the same for himself. He worked his way back up and continued to kiss Ryo until neither of them could hold their breaths any longer. He wrapped his arms around Ryo and flipped them over so that he was on the bottom. Ryo rested his head on Seiji's shoulder, and draped his arm over his chest.

"I couldn't let you take the hit, Seiji," Ryo whispered suddenly. "I…I couldn't risk loosing you." He pressed closer to the body next to him, and smiled as the arms around him tightened.

Seiji was silent for a moment. "I'm not going anywhere, koi. Just…" Seiji trailed off.

Ryo waited for the rest, but when the blond didn't finish he pushed himself up and looked down into the other's eyes. "Just what?" he asked softly.

"Just be careful. I can't risk loosing you either," Seiji smiled, and drew Ryo down for a gentle kiss. When they parted, Ryo returned the smile with one of his own, and snuggled closer to the blond. They both fell asleep a few seconds later, and remained holding the other all through the night.

Owari

Well, this used to be a lemon, if anyone remembers the original version. However, I did a re-write so that I couldn't get attacked for breaking any rules. Damn them for censorship. Anyway, I hope that you like it.


End file.
